The present invention is a new and improved lottery ticket scratcher device having a bulbous gripping end and an opposite claw-shaped scraper portion with an oval-shaped pressure member conforming to a user's digit tip disposed on top of the scratching end, the scratcher device attachable to a key ring to scratch off the material that covers various areas on a “scratch off” lottery game ticket.